


【R27】幽梦沉沉（R）

by qunshanzhiwu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, sleepy sexual
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu
Summary: R27的双向暗恋
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 93





	1. 随夜潜入梦

他不该对他产生欲望的。

他看着躺在床上的少年。少年的脸在熟睡中如此地安静祥和，如圣物般纯洁不可亵渎。

他紧紧抿着嘴，神色晦暗不明，在黑暗里攥紧拳头，压抑着内心的蠢蠢欲动。就像他不知道为什么最近偶尔会在深夜无故醒来发现自己找回曾经的成人模样一样，他也不知道被汹涌的爱意挑起了男性欲望的自己接下来会对面前无知无觉的少年做些什么。

夜风从窗户的缝隙里吹进来，清凉的空气缓解不了半点躁动。

  
  
  
  
——Reborn从吊床上跳下来，当他落到地面上时，高大的成年人的身躯能严严实实地盖住床上睡着的少年。

月光从拉开窗帘的窗户照进来，清冷的皎洁月光照在少年柔软的脸庞上，他一眨不眨地看着，细细地观察着，观察他胸膛的每一次起伏——他深夜的无法入眠，他愿意奉献一切的学生，也是不属于他的十七岁少年沢田纲吉。

十七岁的沢田纲吉已经高二，青涩与成熟的气息在他的五官气质中互相对抗着，却微妙的达到了平衡，让沢田纲吉散发着青苹果的香味的同时，又像熟透了汁水饱胀的水蜜桃一样。

他的学生睡着的时候并不很安分，狭小的单人床安放不下正在迅速拔高的身体，双手双脚伸出被窝，睡衣拉到了肚脐眼以上，露出一片白润光洁的皮肤。

Reborn伸出手摩擦着这片裸露的皮肤，感受皮肤下温热的触感。他倾下身，像之前数个半夜醒来的夜晚一样，熟练地吻住两瓣能滋润他无从解脱的干渴的嘴唇，像品尝冰淇淋一样轻轻舔吻着。

他不急着把舌头伸进去，似乎只是在心不在焉地偷吻他的学生，黑色的眼睛一眨也不眨，仿佛真实目的是为了更加清楚地靠近看清他的学生的皮肉与肌理。看他的额发，看他蹙起的的眉头的弧度，看他薄薄的眼皮和眼皮下像黑凤蝶一样翕动着在他眼前舞动的眼睫。

明明熟悉到闭上眼就能想象出对方的音容，明明曾经靠在咫尺之间的距离亲眼看着青苹果一点点褪去稚嫩、水蜜桃一点点饱满，现在却怎么也觉得和心底的沢田纲吉应有的相貌划不上等号。

是因为很少用比他高大的身体俯视他的原因吗？想到这，Reborn有些对命运作弄的苦涩，又有些气恼，舌头撬开沢田纲吉的嘴唇，少年的舌头和他本人一样安静祥和，软软地趴伏在温热的口腔里，Reborn一边搅弄着乖顺的舌头，一边又为它的乖顺感到另一种不满。

他最近有点控制不住自己。

在他长年累月日夜不息的督促下，沢田纲吉的各方各面每一样都做到了尽善尽美——即使是从未被人舔吻过的牙齿也是。因为被责令不准吃甜食和按时刷牙好好保养，所以每一粒牙齿都整整齐齐，碎玉一般皓白莹润。他的舌头深入口腔舔吻少年的齿列，像长官清点军队，一粒粒数过这些排列在口腔两侧的坚硬的士兵。

沢田纲吉是他一手打造的优秀的黑手党首领。

Reborn加深了这个吻，舌头深入到喉咙，卷弄他的舌头，吮吸他的舌尖，在他舌头下最柔软的地方戳刺着，逼出对方的津液，然后在情难自禁中舔回来吞下去。

沢田纲吉的舌头动了动，他总算在睡梦中感受到了湿热的气息与潮湿的情欲，他的身体不安地颤动着，但是Reborn知道这点动静不足以让他迟钝的学生醒过来。

Reborn知道沢田纲吉的一切，而他也习惯了利用他对他的学生的无所不知。

他把这点动静当做回应，更深入地舔舐着对方口腔中的每一处地方。

纳兹在戒指里感受到主人气息的紊乱 ，焦急地吼叫着，在虚空中挠动着爪子，声音小得像刚出生的小猫崽。Reborn终于结束了这个缠绵的吻，亲吻着沢田纲吉的唇角，宽厚的手掌握住少年带着戒指的手，手指缓慢地摩擦着锁住纳兹的戒指，纳兹困惑地呜呜叫了几声，在安抚中渐渐安静了下去。

Reborn直起身体，安静地看着少年亲吻后的模样，盈盈月光下嫣红的嘴唇反射着饱满的水光，沢田纲吉在睡梦中微微喘息着，纯洁的面庞上染上了暧昧的粉红。

阿纲，蠢纲，沢田纲吉。

他的罪恶的苹果，他的清甜的蜜桃。

  
  
  
  
他不该对他产生欲望的。

Reborn再次倾下身，俯身在沢田纲吉身上，向上掀开少年敞开的睡衣，捏住对方的乳头。从未被人玩弄的地方第一次受到这样的刺激，受惊一般挺立起来，Reborn揉搓着乳珠，直到它充血肿胀变得又硬又红，他低下头含住这颗红色的樱桃，尝到了温暖的味道。

Reborn想，他明明应该习惯了忍耐的，被彩虹诅咒束缚的数十年里，被束缚在脆弱得可怜的婴儿身躯里的漫长岁月，他应该已经很好地学会了无时无刻的忍耐。

他接受自己的命运，履行他并不想承担的彩虹之子的责任，无论是忍耐失去自由行动的痛苦，忍耐无法以婴儿的姿态独立生存的痛苦，还是忍耐失去未来和对生活的渴望的痛苦，他都完美地做到了。他甚至还在这种扭曲的姿态中找到了片刻的解脱之法。

他可以随意向人开枪，掏出危险的武器，或是因为一句也许并不存在的轻视而斥诸暴力，或是借助婴儿无害的皮相花式变装。他平时表现的有多么割裂鬼畜，他内心就张扬着比那更多的更可怕的忍耐。

当时的他只是不觉得自己还有未来。

蠢纲说的对，当他们欢声笑语的时候，他心里想的就是蠢纲认为的所谓悲伤的事——只是他并不把它当做悲伤。他习惯了。

他的美酒早已被彩虹的诅咒洒在了许多年前的命运之地，他失去了端起美酒的力量，更遑论畅饮热烈的爱情。

牙齿轻轻啃咬着乳粒，舌尖在乳晕上划着圈。另一边的乳头也没有受到冷落，Reborn宽厚的手掌附上去，抓住胸前的软肉揉弄起来。男性的胸脯并没有什么肉，乳头在他的指缝间磨蹭着，Reborn合拢掌心夹了一下，敏感的乳珠便也和另一边一样，在手心里颤巍巍地站起来。

沢田纲吉哼了两声，溢出一些无意识地呻吟，胸部不自觉地向上挺动着，寻求口腔和掌心的温暖。

距离彩虹代理战已经过去三年了，他解除了诅咒，却没能拿回自己的身体。彩虹诅咒残留了时间的部分——或许对于期盼长命的人来说这还算得上祝福，但不幸的是，如方才所说，他曾一度对生命失去了渴望。

他本来以为他会在代理战结束的时候死去，像百慕达所说的一样，接受前方无论如何挣扎也一定掉落的地狱。但是沢田纲吉用橙红色的火焰拯救了所有的彩虹之子，也拯救了他本已无论何时死去也不会有遗憾的、失去了未来和渴望的生命。

然后三年过去了。

沢田纲吉一点一点长大，少年的身躯像抽条的树枝一样迅速长高，无数次的战斗和家族的羁绊多少改变了少年的心性，这种心性表现在温柔的彭格列十代目的气质里，变成了强大的坚毅和无限的包容。

Reborn也在长大，重生一样，从头开始。

——如果这都不算命运对他的另一种嘲弄，

——如果他没有尝试重新端起美酒，

——如果他没有产生欲望。

最初的几个晚上，他沐浴在皎洁的月光下，坐在沢田纲吉的床前，仅仅沉默地看着这具静谧中微微起伏的身体，也完全没有想要惊扰少年的睡眠和美梦。

他看着沢田纲吉酣睡的姿态，思绪飘扬在过去未来的时间，渐渐想起眼前的少年马上就要高中毕业，想起明年他就要前往意大利继承首领之位，想起这个人再也不会只是他的学生，也想起他从来不属于他的这件事。

是的，沢田纲吉是不属于Reborn的，彭格列的下一代首领永远也不可能属于他的家庭教师。他和他并不是命运共同体，他可以把生命的渴望放在学生的成长上，但是他的学生要把生命交给大空包容下的所有生灵。

于是所有的苦痛回到了他的身上，像曾经忍耐过的一切苦痛一样。

这杯美酒或许十分美味，但也过于辛辣。

他以为他能忍耐。

他却舍不得放下。

他端起酒杯，闻到了醉人的甜香。

于是一切欲望与激情全部复归。*

  


  
生命滚烫的热度在身体里横冲直撞，沉默了十几年的火山重新复苏，喷发的性激素像火山灰一样遮天蔽日，一切都在叫嚣着冲动，一切都在叫嚣着不顾一切。

——喝下吧，喝下这杯美酒，喝下这杯辛辣却如此美味的美酒，不顾一切地喝下它，然后不管怎样，尽情狂欢吧。

——你一定不会后悔的！

  
  
  
  
Reborn脱下沢田纲吉的睡裤，隔着内裤轻轻捏了捏内裤下的鼓胀，沢田纲吉的性器像他的舌头一样乖巧，安静地趴伏在身下。

因为这些年他们两个人每天都在同一个房间里入睡，沢田纲吉基本没有什么私人时间疏解个人欲望。这在他这个年纪的青春期少年来说十分罕见，但迟钝的沢田纲吉竟然也没有提出抗议。

仅仅只有几次，Reborn贴心地以旅游的名义给他腾出了足够的时间，回来后不出所料在房间里闻到了淡淡的腥味，并看到少年红着脸偷偷把装着纸巾的垃圾桶扔了出去。

除此之外，Reborn甚至从来没有在深夜听到过沢田纲吉被窝里的喘息声。

许久没有发泄过的地方被Reborn随意揉弄了几下就迅速硬了起来，小纲吉迫不及待吐出了几滴透明的粘液，润湿了内裤，Reborn索性一并把内裤也脱了下来，手指抹了点粘液，用掌心迅速撸动起来。

他并不是第一次看到沢田纲吉的性器，但还是第一次亲手摸到。

在此之前他从未想到他会对沢田纲吉产生肉体上的欲望。

没有怎么使用过的地方光滑细腻，手感像丝绸一般，握住的时候有着少年人特有的滚烫温度。他的手指划过龟头，粗糙的茧子刺激了脆弱敏感的顶端，沢田纲吉的身体立即就因为快感轻轻颤抖起来，在睡梦中也下意识地张开腿，不自觉地往手心微微挺动腰胯寻求更多的快感。Reborn加快了手上的速度，毫不担心过于激烈的动作会惊醒梦中人。

这样下去总会醒来的，但Reborn实在没有什么小心翼翼的心思。

酒液近在咫尺，他是这场不会持续很久的宴会的主人。而无论享乐者醉得有多狼狈，即使他跳到桌子上踢翻了十层的香槟塔，也不会有人会怪罪他。

——他知道现在发生的这一切的本质是什么回事。

经不住刺激的小纲吉很快射了出来，浓厚的乳白色精液尽数撒在了他的掌心。他低下头借助月光看了看手上的黏腻，拉开手指时乳白色的液体甚至拉扯着连成了淫丝，腥膻的气味十分浓厚。

是不是该把性教育提上课程了？几年间他时不时会冒出这样的想法，但是三岁模样的孩童给十六七岁的青少年讲生理课的情景实在过于荒诞滑稽，这个傻乎乎的学生至今还把他当做小孩子看待，自顾自地以为教导他的老师只有只手可数的人生经历。

也不是没想过请专业的医生夏马尔帮忙阿纲性方面的自我觉醒，但是又担心花心的男人会把蠢笨的学生带上花心的歧路。一来二去，这件事也就搁置了。

但或许又是早在那个时候他就对他的学生产生了难以控制的占有欲。

高潮后的沢田纲吉轻轻颤抖着，皮肤因为潮热泛起了暧昧的红晕。Reborn低头从上往下打量着沢田纲吉潮热中的身体，被卷到锁骨处的睡衣，袒露的胸膛，嫣红的乳头，平坦的小腹，光溜溜的大腿，还有射过一次后疲软下来安静潜伏在密丛中的阴茎——这就是他的学生沢田纲吉，他想，他昨晚怎么会没有想到清冷的月光下阿纲的身体会这么诱人呢。

Reborn情不自禁地贴上这具年轻又纯洁的肉体，紧紧地抱住，肉体与肉体之间亲密无间，一点不落地用自己的身体感受着高潮中的沢田纲吉，感受他每一处轻微的颤抖和每一丝难耐的喘息。

他侧头舔吻着熟睡中的少年的耳廓，用谁也听不清的声音说着最甜蜜的情话，一手轻松地拉开沢田纲吉的大腿，抚摸着大腿内侧细腻柔软的皮肤，另一只手探向他的后穴，借助精液的润滑将手指刺了进去。

后穴的软肉紧绞着缠上了手指，既像是推拒又像是邀请。微不足道的润滑根本起不了作用，干涩的后穴容不下干涩的手指。但Reborn对沢田纲吉向来没有怜香惜玉的想法，仅仅迟疑了一瞬，便毫不犹豫的把整根手指捅到了最深处。

深度睡眠中的沢田纲吉嘶声叫了出来，脸蛋顿时皱成了一团，疼痛的汗水顺着脸颊流下，薄薄的眼睑狠狠地眨了几下，似乎马上要醒来，可最后还是没有睁开。手指被肉壁狠狠挤压着，干涩得几乎无法动弹。Reborn安抚性地吻了吻学生的嘴角，等手指稍稍适应了一些，便屈起手指浅浅抽插了起来。

睡梦中的身体本来处于放松状态，如今却因为疼痛紧绷了起来，沢田纲吉蹭着被子试图逃离身上的热度和屁股里的手指，却被Reborn按住了腰身。初次被人侵犯的后穴艰难地分泌着肠液，努力想要配合身上人的行动，Reborn强硬却不莽撞，他一边咬着沢田纲吉的嘴唇耐心研磨，一边慢慢等着肠液润湿了沢田纲吉的后穴，手指在甬道里四处按压揉动刮骚着，寻找那处不一样的敏感点，直到快感给予疼痛回馈，皱起的眉头上终于出现了情动的痕迹。

Reborn压着敏感点肆意欺负，沢田纲吉被快感和疼痛同时拉扯着，不安地扭动着身体，却不再抗拒插进后穴里的异物。

趁着睡熟中的身体再度放松，甚至溢出了一点点微弱的呻吟的时机，Reborn果断地插入了第二根手指。第二根进入得十分顺畅，顺着肠液滑进去，抽插几下，两指像剪刀一样打开，撑开紧致的穴口，Reborn迫不及待地插入了第三根手指。

三根手指的同时插入强烈地刺激了后穴，适应过手指的后穴食髓知味地收缩着，同时碾压敏感点的快感让内壁像痉挛一般不停地收缩绞紧，又像快要被情欲的热度软化成柔软的云朵。过多的肠液欢快地从指间缝隙流了出来，粘湿了Reborn的指根。

Reborn抽出三根湿淋淋的手指，脱下裤子，掏出了自己的阴茎。

一只手捞起沢田纲吉的小腿，彻底打开沢田纲吉的双腿，另一只手扶起早已硬的发涨的阴茎，对着穴口磨蹭了几圈，然后毫不犹豫地插入。

比起三根手指大了好几倍的阴茎进入得十分艰辛，最初只有龟头勉强卡得进去。Reborn眼睛眨也不眨，缓慢而坚定地推动着剩余的部分往肉穴深处顶，每进入一寸，在他臂弯里的小腿就要绷紧一点，抵在背上的足跟蹭动着紧紧环住他。Reborn亲眼看着娇嫩的穴口被撑成恐怖的大小，然后艰难地一点点把阴茎吞进去。

等全部进入后，他喘着气摸了摸沢田纲吉闭着眼的脸蛋，捋起沢田纲吉脸上一缕被汗水打湿黏在额头上的头发，亲了亲少年皱眉紧闭着的眼睛。

即使这样，你也不会醒过来的。Reborn心想。

肉穴紧紧地吸着他的阴茎，他深吸了一口气，忍了又忍才没像个刚开荤的小伙子一样马上射出来。Reborn抓住沢田纲吉柔韧的腰部，挺动着身体，浅浅地抽插起来。

你会醒过来吗？

他想，他的学生那么简单又那么矛盾，明明认得出自己所有的便装，却认不出真实的自己。现在也是，明明当被伽卡菲斯的梦魇住的时候，他能马上醒来担忧地看着自己；现在自己正在对他做这么过分的事，他却闭着眼睛睡得如此深沉。

——我希望他醒过来吗？

Reborn意识到的时候，他已经呼唤出声。

“醒过来，阿纲，醒来吧。”

这就是解除睡美人的魔咒，这句话刚说完，沢田纲吉一直紧紧闭着的眼睛剧烈颤动着，眼睑缓缓打开，茫然地看向黑暗中的月光——只是Reborn的心忽然揪紧，在这一瞬间猛地抱住了沢田纲吉。

“Reborn？”

沢田纲吉迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，说话的声音有些沙哑。等他发现他在喘气中只能说出破碎的句子时，Reborn已经不顾动静抱着他大开大合地操干起来了。

“Reborn!”

迟疑中，后穴里的性器撞上了沢田纲吉的敏感点，强烈的快感窜上尾椎，说话的声音被逼着变了一个调，“你在干什么啊！啊……等等……”

沢田纲吉努力抬起头，可Reborn紧紧抱着他，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，他听到越来越快的抽插声，却完全无法看到正在侵犯他的家庭教师的正脸。

后穴被大开大合的动作不停地捣弄着，整根抽出又重重地插入，仿佛连内里的软肉都要被他带了出来。沢田纲吉的性器不知什么时候抬起了头，铃口颤巍巍吐出许多粘稠的液体，但他已经顾不得去抚慰了，陌生的快感和半醒的意识篡取了他的神思清明，他呜咽着，被锁在Reborn炽热的怀抱里被迫承受着突然的性事。

“啊……Reborn……放开……我。”

沢田纲吉忍不住喊叫起来。昏沉的脑袋完全无法思考，身体的其他部位还在沉睡，身下被侵犯的后穴里进进出出的灼热变得格外分明。他的双手有气无力地搭在Reborn的背上，不知到底应该推开还是抱紧。

腰胯激烈地拍打在屁股上，发出肉体碰撞的声音，淫靡的喘息声和呻吟声在不大的卧室里回响。Reborn的性器每次都会重重碾过沢田纲吉身体的敏感点，逼他溢出阵阵喘息和难耐的呻吟。从未有过这种刺激的沢田纲吉被快感冲击得使不上力，只能选择抱住Reborn光滑宽厚的背，像暴风雨中的小草一样软了全身。

“慢点，啊，Reborn，慢点……”

后穴里累计的快感越来越多，Reborn一个深顶，插进肉穴的最深处。

沢田纲吉没有防备，呜鸣着收紧屁股，一波波快感在身体里冲刷，涨到极致的性器淅淅沥沥地射出浓稠的精液。

他被肏射了。

Reborn闷哼一声，在高潮中不断抽搐收缩的肉穴里加紧抽插了几下，也射了出来，滚烫的精液全数灌进了沢田纲吉的肚子里。

两人拥抱着喘息，一起享受高潮的余韵。

“为什么……你在做什么啊，Reborn。”沢田纲吉喘着气，勉强说出一句完整的话。他蹭了蹭Reborn的肩膀，虽然是抱怨的话，声音里却有着从未有过的甜腻和情事后的沙哑。

“我在畅饮我的美酒。”Reborn答非所问，他压在沢田纲吉的身体上，静静地感受着少年的温度，“我没有控制住我自己。”

沢田纲吉愣了一下，无奈地叹了一口气。

“没关系的，Reborn。”他抱住Reborn的后背，大空的包容让他的语气无比温和，“没关系的。”

“不，我不是在说这件事。”Reborn却摇了摇头。

“恩？”沢田纲吉不明所以。

“我的意思是说，”他终于松开了钳制着沢田纲吉的怀抱，抬头亲了亲对方汗湿的额发，“我不应该让你醒来。”

“为什么？”

“因为你只是我的一个梦，你应该睡下去，”Reborn温柔地看着他的眼睛，那里映不出自己的面容。

“而我应该醒过来。”

  
  
  
Reborn睁开了眼睛。

他到底还是没有控制住自己。

他分得清梦境和现实，他从一开始就知道自己在做梦。他是世界第一的杀手，他可以沉湎于梦境，因为他连自己的梦也能完完全全地掌握。

但是Reborn再也没法做到完美了，他让梦里的阿纲醒了过来，让他认出了他。

“真是栽了个大跟头啊。”

Reborn捂着眼睛，喃喃自语道。

他从吊床上跳下来，窗户外的天色已经微微明亮，凌晨的冷空气渐渐从门和窗户的缝隙里渗进来。

这个凌晨本应和过去前几个凌晨一样，Reborn从美梦中醒来，然后恢复普通的生活。

——直到他感觉到他的身体忽然产生某种熟悉的变化。

他沉默地看着墙上自己的影子一点一点拔高，就像梦里可怕的预兆一样，他跳下吊床，然后变成了大人。

你看，命运仍在无情地嘲弄他。

——它让他在几日沉湎梦境后替他完全解除了诅咒，并亲手把梦里畅饮的美酒送到了他的手里。

他站在沢田纲吉的床前，高大的身影完全笼罩了少年的身躯，而少年还在熟睡。

Reborn看着窗外的天空，那是一种清冷的颜色，介于深蓝色与灰蓝色之间。但是有一抹橙红色在层层屋檐的遮挡下冒出了头，正在地平线下蓄势待发。

他看着看着这点橙红色，他想，也许今天之前并没有他以为的苦难，但现在苦痛确实回到了他的身上。

Reborn笑了起来，歪歪头，鬓角微微摇晃。

沢田纲吉的眼睑轻轻颤动着，为忽然靠近的气息与潮湿的温度皱起了眉头。

Reborn躺下来，侧过身，小心翼翼地揽住少年的身躯，闭上了眼睛。静静地等待着时间带走身体里的燥热。

他会忍耐的。

他早已习惯了忍耐。

——他不会喝下这杯美酒。


	2. 好梦正酣

01

放学后的并盛中学，夕阳的余晖懒洋洋地映照在宽敞的的操场上，一抹斜斜的金色穿过擦得明净的窗户，照在少年柔软的棕色发丝和微微颤动的眼睫上。沢田纲吉趴在桌子上，闭着眼睛，潮红色的柔软面颊在金黄色的光线下如同蜜桃一般。只是他的眉头轻轻皱起，手脚轻微地颤动着，呼吸紊乱，眼角湿润，似乎正被某些难言的梦境困扰着。

教室门被刷地一声粗暴地推开，巨大的声响猛地在安静的教室里炸开，灰尘如细碎的金粒般在阳光中纷纷扬扬。

“十代目！”

银发的友人一如既往用热情又欢喜的声音呼唤他。

沢田纲吉紊乱的呼吸窒了一瞬，睁开眼睛，眼神茫然四顾，直到看到门口熟悉的两位朋友，才点点恢复清明，温柔浮上瞳仁。

“啊，是狱寺君啊。”

“我和棒球笨蛋做完值日了，一起回家吧！”

狱寺隼人亮晶晶地看着他。

“阿纲刚刚在睡觉吗？”背着棒球袋的山本武笑着说道。

“真的吗？”还没等纲吉回答，狱寺隼人已经满脸愧疚合起双手向他鞠躬道歉：“真的对不起，我居然打扰了十代目的睡眠……”

“不不不，狱寺君，没关系的。”沢田纲吉连忙安抚他，“我刚刚只是稍稍休息了一下……”

直到走出校门纲吉才好不容易安抚好一直在自责的狱寺隼人，三人惯常走在回家的路上，夕阳在他们身后缓缓沉入地下。

“感觉最近阿纲总是很疲惫的样子呢……”

山本武忽然若有所思说道。

纲吉愣了一下，僵硬地笑着否认。

然而他的眉头一直惯性般和梦中一样皱起。细心的岚守注意到了，多年如一日的忠诚让他忍不住开口探询。

“十代目，您最近是有什么烦心事吗？”

沢田纲吉迟疑了一瞬，他转头看着好友真诚的目光，银发的好友把信任悉数交付给他，从未对他有过迟疑和隐瞒。他也忍不住心思一动，嘴唇嗫嚅般上下翕动了几下，却在即将冲出喉咙时，悬崖勒马般急急转过头，迅速地摇了摇头。

“没有哦，狱寺君误会了。”

——啊啊啊，不可以说，这件事绝对不可以说。

沢田纲吉低下头，轻轻咬着下唇，把差点冲出口舌的、禁忌的话语重新封印回喉咙，再如同每一日例行咽下的心情一般，咽回自己的心脏与血液。

雪白的牙齿咬在淡色的嘴唇上，咬得失血发白的部分正如同他在夕阳下褪去潮红后因为梦境而逐渐发白的脸色，苍白，柔软。如此可怜。

夕阳的一半已经沉入地下，最后的橙色光线穿过笔直空旷、孤寂无人的街道，用最后的余热温暖着少年单薄的身躯。

02

沢田纲吉人生第一次凭借自己的力量爬上并盛神社所在的小山坡，是在上幼稚园的时候，奈奈妈妈带着四岁的沢田纲吉在新年的时候进行新年参拜。四岁以前不是没有去过，但是因为那个时候他都没有上幼稚园，奈奈妈妈和还在家中的沢田家光两个人十分宠溺地抱着他或是让他骑在脖子上带他走过长长的、高高的山路。

可是四岁的时候，沢田家光忽然因为国外的挖矿事业离开了家，虽然到了新年，也只有奈奈妈妈和纲吉两个人。奈奈妈妈带纲吉出门前，有些困扰地和纲吉商量，能不能自己爬上山坡。

“因为纲吉已经四岁了，妈妈抱不动了，纲吉能不能自己一个人走上去呢？”

四岁的沢田纲吉在和同班同学的体力比拼上，成绩绝对比十四岁的沢田纲吉好不到哪里去。

四岁的他有些恐惧——对短腿的小孩子而言那么高的一座山，那么多的台阶，他不知道他能不能征服；他还有些想要逃避——干脆不要去好了，反正爸爸也不在家。

可四岁的沢田纲吉和十四岁的沢田纲吉一样，永远学不会拒绝他人，更何况这是奈奈妈妈的请求。

他看见奈奈妈妈看着他，等着揪着衣服不知如何是好的他做出回复，奈奈妈妈是那么耐心又温柔，似乎无论他做出什么选择，妈妈都会高兴地支持他。

“那…那好吧。”

于是胆小的、体力微弱的沢田纲吉轻轻说。

说是凭借自己的力量，其实爬到半路的时候，四岁的沢田纲吉就已经爬不动了，体能很差的纲吉筋疲力尽地坐在石头台阶上，虽然冬天的寒风很冷，可是身上流出来的汗水却热乎乎的。他耸了耸鼻子，脚好疼，腿好酸，浑身好累，喘气好难受。

他难受得要死了？他是不是要死了？

他又耸了耸鼻子，觉得酸酸的感觉刺激着眼睛和鼻子，他又想哭了。

奈奈妈妈就在身边，所以扑到妈妈的怀里哭出来也没关系吧？和妈妈说我不想去了然后回家也没关系吧?

但是哭出来选择逃避的沢田纲吉，会永远也无法知道，凭着必死的觉悟爬上去的山坡，可以看到多么多么漂亮的庙会。

苹果糖，小金鱼，挥舞铃铛的巫女，烟花就在眼前绽放。

十八岁的沢田纲吉体力也许并不出众，可他只要用死气之炎，就能轻轻松松从半空中飞上并盛神社。

他降落在并盛神社前的台阶前，额上和手上的死气之炎渐渐熄灭，他慢步走向台阶时，心里思绪如麻。

和狱寺君、山本君在十字路口分开后，本应直接回家的他，不知为何却在半路拐了弯，点燃死气之炎，乘着夕阳的最后一丝光芒，在并盛市的上空飞行。本来以为自己是漫无目的，却在不知不觉间来到了并盛神社。

他坐在最高阶的台阶上，已经是秋天了，秋风萧瑟，带起落叶翩飞。那一天仍如崭新的记忆，四年前，在同样的地方，他作出觉悟，立下了绝对不会让Reborn死去的誓言。

他做到了，他完成了他的誓言。

沢田纲吉抚摸着石阶上的坑坑洼洼，也许当时Reborn就是坐在这个地方。长年经人踩踏过的石阶坚硬平滑，他抚摸着光滑的石阶，忽然想起代理战时短暂出现的大人Reborn。

——和他在代理战结束后与大人Reborn的初见。

03

那是一个普通的春天的早晨，他在一夜好眠中醒来，睁眼看到了近在咫尺的陌生男人。高大的陌生男人侧躺着，一只手搭在他腰上，闭着眼睛轻轻呼吸着，蜷曲的鬓角蹭在他的脸颊上有点痒痒的感觉。

纵使Reborn教导了那么久的从容，沢田纲吉当时还是吓得一动也不敢动。

当时的他在惊惧中难得超直感起作用，从四年前的记忆里搜寻到熟悉的身影和眼前的面容对上，于是小心翼翼地推醒闭着眼睛的男人。

“代理人先生？”

男人睁开眼睛，一言不发地看着他。黑色的瞳仁里清晰地映着沢田纲吉的面容。

沢田纲吉哆哆嗦嗦地挪开放在腰上的手，表情僵硬，手足无措：“您为什么会在我的床上？”

两人僵持了许久，男人默默不语，他的心焦让他迫不及待地催促了沉默的男人。

“代理人先生？”

半晌后，像是对他作出回答一般，男人冷冷地吐出两个词。

“蠢纲。”

说完男人翻身利落地下了床，利落地整理好衣装，然后利落地翻窗跳下了二楼。等沢田纲吉反应趴在床边找人的时候，宽阔的街道和比邻的房屋间都找不到那个黑西装的身影了。

沢田纲吉缓过气来，这才发现住在同一个房间的小婴儿家庭教师也不见了。他自顾自地以为Reborn早起后已经在楼下喝咖啡了——Reborn一向起得比他早。

他在楼下没有看到Reborn，问过妈妈一平蓝波后也都说没看见过Reborn，他又自顾自地以为Reborn在学校暗地里密谋什么恶作剧。

他在学校一整天都没有见到Reborn，回到家看到早上无声无息中躺上他的床的代理人先生站在他家门口向妈妈告别，手里提着黑色的手提箱，身上穿着黑色的西装，熟悉得就像刚到他家的小婴儿家庭教师。

“代理人先生？”

沢田纲吉不明就里。

“我要走了，阿纲。”代理人嘴角含着浪漫国度里浸润出来的微笑，向他点头致意。

“可是你不是刚来吗？”沢田纲吉惊讶道，下意识地想要挽留客人，“你是来找Reborn的吧？不过Reborn今天一天都没出现……”

代理人先生看着他，微笑的面容没有丝毫松动，他的语气平常得像是在问好。

“蠢纲，我不会告诉你我的名字的。”

“诶？这话你以前好像也说过吧？为什么你不肯告诉我？”

妈妈站在中间，捂着嘴笑，“阿纲真是的，居然没认出来。”

“妈妈！”沢田纲吉恼羞成怒，愤愤地走进家门，与代理人先生擦肩而过。有一瞬间，虽然很浅淡，他感受到代理人注视着他的背影，那目光中正在期待着什么，直到冥冥中他似乎听到了一声叹息，但他来不及捉到这点转瞬即逝的情绪。

但是某种福至心灵，他却忽然想明白了。

“Reborn？”

沢田纲吉转身，不可置信地看向门口的男人。

列恩从帽檐后爬出来，开心地向他吐舌头。

“还不算太笨。但我该走了，阿纲。”Reborn说着转身看向奈奈妈妈，“我会想念您的饭菜的，那是我吃过的最美味的食物。”随即俯下身，向奈奈妈妈脱帽致意。

Reborn没有多做停留，那天晚上，蓝波第一次毫不费力吃到了Reborn 盘里的晚餐。

沢田纲吉花了整整一晚的辗转反侧才想明白代理人等于Reborn的事实。自从Reborn到来之后，他难得地能独自一个人入睡。房间里的东西还是一样凌乱，但总可以感觉到少了很多熟悉的东西。吊床被收了起来，Reborn的武器和服装也不见了，他忽然模模糊糊地意识到，Reborn可能再也不会在这个房间睡觉了。

他想起早上起来的时候，看见Reborn躺在这里，闭着眼睛，一只手搭在他的身上，就躺在他的身边。

他想起和Reborn度过的点点滴滴，那些日常或非日常的生活，Reborn早晨一脚把他踢下床，Reborn在学校的消防箱里喝咖啡，Reborn拿枪指着他监督他做作业，Reborn站在他身后鼓励他说“站起来，阿纲”。

然后那些在回忆里小小的婴儿像拉面一样一点点拔高，黑色的眼睛越来越深邃，永远注视着他的人变成了代理人的模样，用枪抵着帽檐，对他说“该上课了，阿纲”。小婴儿家庭教师一夜之间长大了，他才恍然意识到，陪伴着他的那个人有一个成熟的灵魂。

他想起早上起来的时候，看见Reborn躺在这里，闭着眼睛，一只手搭在他的身上，就躺在他的身边，想起他睁开眼睛，在他哆哆嗦嗦不敢说话的时候Reborn看着他时眼底看不懂的神色。

他隐约感觉自己好像错过了什么。他不敢想。  
  
Reborn会离开他吗？

当他想到这一点时，他开始心神不宁。

04

因为辗转反侧，十七岁的沢田纲吉罕见地失眠了，直到第二天凌晨，他才刚感觉要睡着，一道熟悉又陌生的声音倏然刺破了他似有若无的睡意。

“你想试试彭格列祖传的起床方式吗？”

一只脚重重踩在他的背上，背上的力度如此熟悉，以至于他马上因为想象出自己被踢下床在地上滚动的狼狈样而迅速翻身跳了起来。Reborn脱了皮鞋，一只脚踩在他挪开的被窝里，居高临下地看着他。

“哟，蠢纲，我才一个晚上不在你就准备迟到吗？”

沢田纲吉觉得眼睛有些酸涩，想了一晚上的事忽然解决了，他忍不住凑过去抱住大人Reborn，因为熬夜声音里甚至有点嘶哑：“Reborn，原来你没走啊。”

“你在说什么？”Reborn侧头看着他，理所当然地回答他，“我是你的家庭教师，你可还没有成为优秀的彭格列十代目。”

“太好了。”沢田纲吉松了一口气，他抱着Reborn陌生的宽厚的身躯，感受到难以言喻的安心，“我还以为……”

“好了，撒娇到此为止。”Reborn抽出手枪，抵住沢田纲吉的额头，丝毫没有开玩笑地威胁他：“现在你还剩三十分钟，如果今天你敢迟到的话，准备去三途川游泳吧！”

熟悉的斯巴达教师。

沢田纲吉吐吐舌头，松开怀抱，看着Reborn一如既往的强硬态度，心思简单地以为事情还会和过去一样。

他去上学，险险地没有迟到。他放学回到家，Reborn坐在餐桌前正在喝着咖啡，看见沢田纲吉的时候瞥了他一眼，吓得他以为自己藏在包里的小黄书漏了馅。

他和所有人一起吃了晚餐，和蓝波一平玩了一会，被Reborn用手枪上膛的声音逼回了房间。Reborn坐在他身后，优雅地翘起一条长腿，一边喝着咖啡一边看着他写作业，列恩趴在Reborn的帽檐上闭目休息。

他写完了作业，学习了一小时的意大利语和一小时的彭格列家族事务，时间已经是晚上十点。

Reborn合起厚厚一本彭格列同盟家族资料，拿起帽子，站起身，然后对他说。

“我该走了，阿纲。”

沢田纲吉愣了好几秒，这才反应过来他的房间里已经没有大人Reborn睡觉的地方了。

他看见Reborn带上帽子，两步走到了门口，手已经搭上了门把手。行动快于思考，沢田纲吉猛地站了起来，他甚至没有整理好自己语句，凳子擦着地板发出刺耳的声音，声音砸在Reborn离开的背影上，他在站起身的时候话语已经脱口而出。

“你明天还会来吗？”

Reborn黑色西装的背影没有丝毫迟疑，他拉开门把手走了出去，在反手关上门之前留下了他的回答。

“当然，我可是你的家庭教师。”

不可否认，当时的沢田纲吉曾为这个回答感到安心。

05

事情确实已经起了变化。

恢复身体后的Reborn搬离了沢田家，据说在市中心租了间豪华宽敞的公寓。沢田纲吉每天回家，都会看到餐桌前成熟的意大利杀手喝着咖啡等候晚餐——Reborn本来想吃完晚餐再过来，但奈奈妈妈热情邀请了他。

现在的蓝波完全抢不过Reborn了，别说抢不过，不被Reborn恶劣欺负已经算不错了。沢田家还是一如既往地热闹，好像从没有什么改变。

晚饭后的三到四个时辰是沢田纲吉的补习时间，有时候他的守护者会过来，有时候只有他一个人，Reborn仍和过去一样，坐在他身旁看他做作业，如果一直没做出来就会掏出手枪指着他的脑袋说，干脆去三途川游泳吧蠢纲。

爸爸沢田家光和迪诺短暂地来过一次，他们为庆祝Reborn的长大开了一场热闹的庆祝会。所有人都来了，从守护者到西蒙家族，甚至包括讨厌群聚的云雀学长也在门口给Reborn道了祝福。他们用蛋糕、啤酒和炸弹度过了热闹开心的一个晚上，Reborn被其他前彩虹之子联手用炸弹坑了一身黑灰，沢田纲吉因为喝了太多饮料憋到膀胱快要爆炸。

在推开浴室门之前，沢田纲吉没有想到里面还有另一个人。

他拉下裤链，听到旁边淅淅沥沥的花洒声，转过头去，看到了冷冷地看着他的Reborn。

沢田纲吉看到过很多同性的裸体，在公共浴室里，在学校游泳课的换衣间里。同龄人的身材多和他一样干干瘪瘪，鲜有体育社团的健硕身材，即使是每日训练的山本君，坚毅的线条下也免不了有青少年的青涩；比他年长的大叔要么满腹油脂，要么皮肤松垮。作为正常的青春期的少年，他本不会也不该对男性的身体任何邪念，直到他撞见浴室里的Reborn——成熟的Reborn站在花洒下，蒸腾的水汽笼罩着他的裸体，细细的热水柱从他的脖子淌下，淌过胸膛，淌过窄瘦的腰身、块块分明的腹肌，然后隐没在黑色的耻毛里，紫红色的阴茎软软地趴伏在茂密的丛林里；他看见趟过耻毛的水流在胯骨的微凹处汇成一股，拐着弯流过修长的大腿，沿着小腿胫骨笔直向下，绕过莹润饱满的脚踝，最后消失在浴室地板的下水口里。

可比那具完美的肉体更惊心动魄的是那双眼睛——那是双多么熟悉又陌生的黑色眼眸，他透过这扇黑色的窗户又曾经窥视了多少Reborn的灵魂。他窥视到了他的家庭教师从未言说出口的关怀与无私，也察觉到他的家庭教师掩藏在嘲笑与暴力下对未来的无望与悲伤。他用觉悟打动过这双眼睛，让Reborn心情很好地笑过，可现在这里面已经不一样了——黑色的窗户上抹了一层新的油漆，那双眼睛下留驻的不再是小孩子干净无邪的灵魂，它被成年人的邪恶抹上了别的颜色，那是耶稣的伊甸园里不允许存在的颜色。罪恶的苹果在诱惑着Reborn，而Reborn把贪婪欲望的刀刃直直地对准了沢田纲吉。

沢田纲吉被骤然撞入眼中的、赤裸的、崭新的、他还未全然了解的灵魂与肉体捕获了那一瞬间的呼吸。他像漫画里初次见面就撞到女主换裙子的高中生男主一样直白简单地愣在了原地。

赤身裸体的Reborn看着他，熟悉的嘲讽穿透氤氲的热气，打断了他短暂的失神：“阿纲，我教过你进厕所不敲门吗？”

于是慌乱的沢田纲吉逃跑了，他躲回卧室里，趴在书桌上，红着脸，满心满眼只剩下Reborn黑亮的眼睛和白皙的裸体。引诱夏娃品尝禁果的蛇在那一瞬间把诱惑也抛给了他，他站在苹果树下，只要踮脚，就会被逐出天堂。

魔鬼在他灵魂里种下了欲念的种子。

从此他独自一人入睡的梦里多了一副热气蒸腾的成年男性裸体和被情欲淹没的黑色眼睛。

——对长大后的家庭教师产生了邪念，这种事怎么可能对好友说得出口啊。

坐在神社台阶上的沢田纲吉想起教室里浅眠中的那个梦，Reborn压在他上方，一粒一粒地解开衬衫的扣子，露出匀称健美的上身，Reborn抓着他的手，十指相扣。

不可以再想了！他把脸埋在膝盖上，闭上眼睛，因为懊恼而深深地叹气。

说到底，那一瞬间能记住多少画面呢？沢田纲吉有时候想，也许他经常在脑海中意淫的不是真正的Reborn，而是被欲念美化后的成熟男人肉体。他是一个可怜可悲的学生，他无法控制自己糟糕的荷尔蒙，因而对曾同住一个房间的成年家庭教师产生了爱欲。

06

男孩子一旦进入青春期，在性觉醒上发展得尤其迅速。从传阅小黄书开始，到在班上窸窸窣窣地讨论色情的话题，再到耳闻谁有幸经历了第一次，似乎在十六七岁的年纪里，他们这些青春期骚动的少年们都不可避免地要经常想些下流的事。

沢田纲吉不是没有对性事方面产生过兴趣，他也确实偷偷看过一些成人杂志和录像。他会梦遗，也会在一个人的时候偷偷撸两发。但他实在不敢在床底下藏小黄书，住在他家的三个小孩不会考虑到阿纲哥哥的个人空间，他也绝对不想看到蓝波指着黄色书刊上的裸女问他这个能吃吗这种恐怖的画面。

直到Reborn搬离了他的房间，从此只要夜深人静，门锁一合，就有了属于沢田纲吉的个人空间。沢田家光短暂的回国期间，突发奇想给他换了张大床，长大的身体有了舒展安放的空间，他可以随意翻来滚去不受人扰。

他躺在床上，拿着藏好的黄色书刊，还没翻开，手已经伸到了下面。

裤子褪到膝盖以下，右手在性器上有一下没一下的抚慰着，快感缓缓地在身体里爬升，速度很慢，明明已经很久没有解决过生理需求，可是看着黄色书刊上故作姿态的女优，身体却怎么也产生不了该有的反应。

他索性扔了书，弓着身体，专心撸动手中的物什。粗粝的摩擦带来了粗粝的快感，快感累积起来，他的眼睛紧盯着墙上白色的墙纸，雪白的颜色让他想起白皙的躯体，于是Reborn的裸体再次回到他的脑海里。

Reborn站在那里，站在水雾中，那幅画面清晰又模糊。他只看了一眼，却恐怕一生都没办法忘记那一眼。

一股强烈的快感猛地窜上脊柱，沢田纲吉咬唇呜咽着，加快了手上的动作。热气朦胧了他的视线，热度在小腹聚集，背德感和快感同等强度地戳着神经，沢田纲吉一边唾弃自己，一边却忍不住想象Reborn不着片缕，躺在他身边，一只手轻轻环着他的背，另一只手和他一起握住了他的下身。

他喘息起来，柔软的脸颊在粗糙的床单上磨蹭，因为少有体验的快感而刺激出来的生理泪水沿着眼角滑下，濡湿了一小片干燥的布料。比眼角更潮湿的是他的性器，撸过一阵的性器前端吐出一些清液，蹭得手心湿漉漉的，抹着清液的掌心能让他更加顺滑地上下揉搓。

沢田纲吉自慰的方法可说是最原始，最没有技巧的撸动，坚硬的勃起在不断的摩擦中越发灼热，可比技巧更刺激身体的是他的感情。沢田纲吉闭上眼，Reborn的左手温柔地抚在他的性器上，握枪的手心有点粗糙，撸动柔软的阴茎时会带着丝丝疼痛感——于是他用剪齐整的拇指指尖划过柱身。复刻的虚假体验再次强烈的刺激了沢田纲吉，他听见自己喉咙里咽下一声沉闷的呻吟，幻听里好像听到了Reborn在他耳侧呢喃着“阿纲”。

这不是沢田纲吉第一次想着Reborn自慰，一开始还会努力用冷水让自己冷静。可当沢田纲吉发现即使在梦里，他也控制不住意淫的时候，他就只剩下疏解欲望的途径。每一次自慰，他都会忍不住幻想Reborn像还住在家里一样，忽然打开门，他会受惊般弹起来，手足无措地看着凌厉的Reborn，他的手也许还放在勃起的性器上，Reborn的眼神会芒刺一样扎着他的手和心脏。

他有时候想着那双眼睛被情欲淹没，他与Reborn像野兽般纠缠着手脚互相啃咬对方的肉体，有时候又猝不及防地变成Reborn每天转身离开时那种冷淡漠然的神情。那种决然的离去刺激得沢田纲吉心脏发痛，手里的动作用了点力，疼得他差点萎了。

沢田纲吉深呼吸一口气，眨眨眼把眼里包着泪水挤出来，直到视线恢复了清明。他转过来平躺着，下身不着寸缕，两腿张开，湿润挺起的性器散发着淫靡和邪恶的气息。

犹豫了一下，沢田纲吉拉起上衣，手指抚上了胸前的乳头。

手指揪着捏着乳头使劲按压到感觉疼痛时才松力，松力后又像是安抚一般轻轻揉搓着娇嫩的部位，粉嫩的地方因为他连日来每夜的刺激变得敏感无比，很快站了起来，像是等着谁来啃咬品尝一般在指间傲然挺立。疼痛夹着快感是带着苦涩的甜蜜，让人食髓知味。说不定这样下去他会变得越来越淫荡——沢田纲吉忽然惊恐，马上又有点嘲讽般地想到，要是Reborn知道他的学生，在独自一人入睡的夜里因为意淫着他的裸体自慰，因为追求快感而变得淫荡这种事情，斯巴达教师的表情一定会变得又奇怪又恐怖。

食指和中指夹着乳粒揉搓着慢慢往外扯动，直到扯到最远处时又从指缝里蹿地溜走，如此反复中些微快感便甜丝丝地冒出来。抚慰性器的动作一直没有停下，灼热的器官在他手心里涨到了极致，憋在阴囊里的精液和压在心里的情绪一同拉扯着他的肉体和心灵。沢田纲吉的动作越来越剧烈，耸动着腰胯往手心里送，木制的床板被摇晃得吱呀作响。直到他感觉身体里累积的热度终于到了极限，快感像洪水决堤一遍遍冲刷他的大脑，手心里一片粘腻湿滑，淡淡的腥气飘散到鼻尖。沢田纲吉狠狠咬着嘴唇，强行把溢出来的呻吟咽了下去，他不确定他有没有在高潮的时候喊出Reborn的名字。

沢田纲吉又揉弄了两下发泄后软下去的阴茎，身体还处于不应期，可精神却一点也没满足。

不够，还不够……

他松开咬着嘴唇的牙齿，长长地吐出一口浊气。

疲惫席卷了他的身心，他随手抽几张纸擦干净手上的精液，躺在床上，闭着眼睛，困意很快袭上他的神思，沢田纲吉睡着了，可连日纠缠他不得好眠的梦也波涛汹涌地袭来了。

不得安眠，却也是场甘之如饴的好梦。


	3. 大梦

  
07

沢田纲吉睁开眼睛，又看到了他。

成熟意大利男人劲瘦的腰身如同大理石般光滑，伏在身上的男人握着纲吉的手，手背贴着滚烫的掌心，手心下是炙热的皮肤，白色衬衫的扣子全部解开，敞开的衣领罩住眼角余光，光线透过布料暧昧地照在男人健壮的肌理上。纲吉冰凉的手被引导着，在男人紧窄的腰身和结实的脊背上游走。

“怎样，阿纲。”男人看着他的脸，忽然俯下身，温热的呼吸吹在他敏感的耳廓，蜷曲冰凉的鬓角擦过滚烫的脸颊，声音里无尽的温柔缱绻：“你想要的是这样吗？”

纲吉咬着嘴唇微微撇过脑袋，努力不让自己的视线黏在对方性感的身体曲线上，然而氤氲的眸光和蔓延至脖颈的粉红皮肤无一不在昭示着他内心的动摇。

对方喉咙里发出几声低低的轻笑，他亲昵地又蹭了蹭纲吉的脸颊，偏过头，张口咬住了他的耳垂。

尖尖的虎牙咬在耳垂薄嫩的软肉上，再轻轻移动着齿列不轻不重地研磨着，湿润的舌尖不停反复舔舐着这块小小的皮肤，仿佛要把它舔化了再吞下去一般。

纲吉缩了缩脖子，贴在男人背上的手忍不住动了动，像小猫挥爪一样凭空抓挠着。

男人当然不会放过这细小的动作，咬着耳朵的动作越发放肆，舔舐的区域也扩展到整个耳面，粗粝的舌面胡乱地擦过纲吉的耳廓，舌尖浅浅地伸进耳道里，啧啧的水声紧贴着他的耳垂暧昧地响起。喷在耳后脖颈的呼吸像是带着火星一般，烧得他浑身发烫。

男人的双手也没有闲着。一只手仍扣住纲吉攀在他背上的手，另一只手却悄然伸进纲吉的衬衣，带有薄茧的手在男孩光滑的背上滑动抚摸着，沿着男孩背上的脊椎一节一节向下数，数到尾椎时又转回男孩的腰身上，握着腰身又仿佛不满意一般使劲掐了掐。

灼热的火苗以燎原之势席卷了纲吉敏感的身体，他轻轻喘着气，两只手都抱住了男人的脊背。

“耳朵很敏感呢，阿纲。”男人为他主动的反应感到十分满意，在男孩柔软可口的脸颊上细密地啄吻着。

“不…”

沢田纲吉呢喃着，并没有意识到他在自言自语。

  
  
——夜风寒冷，他打了个哆嗦，晕晕乎乎地醒了过来。

脑海里还残留着肉体的触感，迷迷糊糊看到的却是脚下石阶上飘落的秋叶，他竟然在不知不觉中睡着了。沢田纲吉摇摇脑袋，试图把梦里的画面扫出脑海。

他最近总是心情烦躁，表现在生活中变成了失眠和多梦。躺在床上看着天花板准备睡觉，还没反应过来手已经不自觉地摸到下半身；好不容易有一次疲惫的睡眠，醒来却发现床单上一片黏腻。

于是精神日渐萎靡，反应日渐迟钝，似乎什么事也提不起他的兴趣，但当黑色西装的家庭教师坐在他身后，凝视着他的背影时，他却又像被掐住了脖子一样无法呼吸，而身体由下而上窜起的热度完全无法忽视。

欲念的种子扎了根，而青春期过剩的荷尔蒙正好成为了日日灌溉的甘霖。

他想起Reborn每夜坐在书桌对面，指节分明的手指捏着书脊，衬衫袖口卷起，露出干净的手腕；Reborn专注地看着意大利词典，嘴唇一张一合，吐出优美又标准的发音。

沢田纲吉舔舔嘴唇，感到口干舌燥。

他很困倦，也许还生病了。

他不想回家，不想面对Reborn。于是每天放学后不由自主地跑到神社台阶上，吹着冷风，直至日暮西山，直至避无可避。

而此刻沉重的睡意压迫着他的精神和眼睑，他不知道什么时候他又会睡着。坐在石阶上打瞌睡实在不算是个好主意，可他连一根手指也不想动。

他知道自己在沉湎梦境，恍惚间梦里的人又带着笑意与温柔覆上了他，他不应该用这种方式亵渎这位全心全意教导他的家庭教师，可他太年轻，他学不会控制自己。

坐在神社石阶上的沢田纲吉喉咙里轻声呜咽着，双手捂着脸埋进了膝盖里，几乎做不出任何抵抗，只是任由这荒唐的幻想继续下去并迅速淹没了他所有的思绪。

  
  
——“阿纲，不要走神。”男人不满地掐着男孩的脸颊，漆黑的瞳仁注视着男孩，让两人的视线交汇，让纲吉清楚地看到他眼睛里满溢而出的爱意与情欲。

“唔…”纲吉皱着眉头，身体不安地动了动，这个动作牵扯了他的下身，他这才发现他的屁股里塞进了一点不一样的东西。

是男人的手指。

异物侵入体内的感受并不好受，没有经过任何润滑的手指和后穴干涩得像是天生互不相容，仅仅进入一个指节就被缩紧的臀肉阻碍住了路线，纲吉完全放松不下来，紧绷着身体无意识地拒绝着男人的侵入。

男人几不可闻地叹了一口气，无奈地看着虽然潮红着脸、水盈盈的双眼期待地注视着自己却又满脸无辜的纲吉，另一只手仍像先前一样安抚一般摸着沢田纲吉的后背，试图稍稍放松一下他过于紧张的身体。

“阿纲，不要撒娇。”男人的声音既带着温柔的劝慰，又带着不容抗拒的命令，“这是你想做的吧。”

“不…”纲吉羞红了脸，下意识地否认了男人的话。他低下头想要逃避男人的目光，却在低下头的一瞬间看见自己不知何时被剥光的身体和挺立在下身的性器。

“不想做？”男人顺着纲吉的视线往下，坏心眼地一把握住他的下身，富有技巧地揉了揉，随意上下撸动了两下，拇指指腹擦过马眼时，满意地看到他受惊般颤抖了一下，趁机把另一只手的手指又往后穴里挤了挤。

干涩酸痛的感觉还是一样难以忍受，纲吉嘶声吸了一口气，努力想要放松臀部的肌肉，至少要适应现在的感受。他闭上眼睛，一只手勾住男人的脖子，脑袋往男人的怀里蹭了蹭，另一只手抓着男人的手，像之前男人引导他一样，引导男人粗糙带有薄茧的手掌在他的性器上抚摸。

他闻着男人身上熟悉又好闻的味道，为他将要出口的撒娇而脸红得快要滴出血来。

“再摸摸它。”

他的声音像是十勺的蜜糖加入了十升的奶油中一样，甜腻软糯得无论谁也无法拒绝。

男人了然，覆在他性器上的手又上下滑动起来,他好像有些开心，抚摸他的性器时嘴角噙着笑意。

沢田纲吉扬起脖子，抬头看着对方的面庞，那里两侧蜷曲的鬓角正随着动作左右摇晃，一起一伏仿佛会呼吸的触角。男人手上的动作加快了速度，粗糙的掌纹和薄茧刺激着丝绸般滑嫩的地方，酥麻的感觉顺着脊椎直直攀升至后脑勺，他微微张着口，细碎的喘息从喉咙里溢出来。

好舒服。

“Reborn……”

他呢喃着，在缱绻的困意中呼唤梦中人的名字。

Reborn亲了亲他柔软的发丝，一路吻到眼角，在他的眼睑上轻轻落下一个个蝴蝶似的轻柔又缠绵的吻。

  
  
——沢田纲吉再次惊醒过来，秋夜的凉风扑打在他的脸上，层层凉意穿透过他单薄的服装落在他燥热的肌肤上，提醒着他此时是何时，此地是何地。

梦里旖旎的春色还萦绕在脑海和思绪里，随时准备着反扑。

他为无法控制自己的思绪感到无比懊恼，颓丧地低着头，双手随意地搭在膝盖上，冷漠地看着天光渐暗。

天色早已经黑了，山下的并盛市亮起了灯火，沢田纲吉呆呆地看着山下的风景。过了许久，等下身的骚动平息下来时，他才像终于清醒一般，沉默地点燃了死气之火，向山下的沢田家飞去。

  
  
08

快到家的时候，身体里忽然涌上一股无法抵抗的疲惫，在一阵头晕目眩中，他背着书包低着头脚步沉重地走进了家门。

“我回来了。”

“啊呀，阿纲终于回来了。”奈奈妈妈笑着喊他，于是所有人都转头看向了他。

沢田家的灯里里外外都亮了起来，还在屋外就能听见小孩子嬉闹的吵嚷声。他走到餐厅，大家已经吃完饭围在沙发里，妈妈和碧洋琪坐在两边，一平蓝波和风太挤在她俩中间，爸爸半躺在榻榻米上，脚边散落着几个空酒瓶，Reborn则是在餐桌旁一边读信一边喝咖啡。

爸爸？

“你什么时候回家了？”沢田纲吉本以为自己会像以前一样反应过度，可说出来的话却有些有气无力。

沢田家光龇牙大笑，举着手向他打招呼；“哟，阿纲，当然是为了给你和Reborn庆生才回来的。”

沢田纲吉这才想起过两天就是他的18岁生日和Reborn的……多少岁生日？

说起来，Reborn很多事情他都不知道……他脑袋热乎乎的，像浆糊一样黏黏稠稠搅成一团，明明爸爸在和他说话，他心里却在胡思乱想其他乱七八糟的事。

为什么Reborn不肯多说点自己的事呢？

代理战的时候，想着如果要是知道了Reborn的秘密，一切所有的事就会发生改变，会失去现在这样的生活。结果只是知道彩虹之子的秘密，就已经改变了这么多。

是不是真的早知道如此，宁愿什么也不知道更好呢？

沢田纲吉想起班上其他同学午休讨论过家庭教师的话题，因为已经到了高三，有升学意愿的学生也会请家庭教师，听到他们说自己的家庭教师只在休息日到家里补习，就算有一部分放学后会补习一段时间的，也不会呆到深夜。据说古代欧洲贵族或者现在的富豪也有请全天候的家庭教师的，但他既不是古代的欧洲贵族，也没有钱。

说到底，如果没有九代目的委托，如果他不是彭格列十代目最后的继承人，Reborn也不会来到他身边。Reborn甚至没有向他索取过什么，包吃包住不过是小婴儿时的一个玩笑，他也不觉得解除彩虹诅咒是他一个人的功劳。小婴儿状态也就罢了，长大后Reborn早获得了自由。

像Reborn现在这样每晚风雨无阻地呆到深夜的家庭教师，才是异常。Reborn随时可以走，Reborn随时会走，甚至不必回头。

奈奈妈妈不知什么时候走到他身边，声音一如既往地温柔：“我们已经吃完晚餐了，阿纲想吃点什么吗？”

沢田纲吉摇了摇头，他站在门口，脚步虚浮，身体发软，甚至有些站不住，只能气息微弱地回答妈妈的话：“我不想吃，妈妈。”

他恍惚间摇摇晃晃地走到餐桌旁的Reborn身边，直到两人的距离靠得很近很近。Reborn长大了，坐在凳子上也不用抬头看他，他再往前靠近一点就能亲到Reborn的脸颊——虽然可能会先亲到他的鬓角。Reborn的鬓角很有魅力，Reborn也很喜欢别人夸他的鬓角有魅力，但是沢田纲吉从来没这么说过。沢田纲吉愣愣地看着Reborn 的脸，看到Reborn放下信纸，莫名其妙地瞥了他一眼，语气平淡地问他“你到哪里去了？”

他好像发烧了——耳朵里嗡嗡嗡地响，心脏咚咚咚地鼓噪不停，眼前一阵天旋地转，他皱着眉笑了笑，最终倒在了Reborn眼疾手快伸出的怀抱里。

Reborn接住了他。

Reborn的气息迎面而来，沢田纲吉想， 他终于可以有个真正的好眠了。

  
  
09

沢田纲吉一直知道自己是个喜欢逃避的胆小鬼。

他醒来的时候，Reborn盘腿坐在地上，手里正拿着本什么书看着。他看了看Reborn，又看了看天花板，只想捂着被子装死。

“装睡是没用的。”Reborn淡然道，手里的书又翻了一页。

“那本书不是我的。”沢田纲吉闷闷地说。

“没关系，你这个年纪要是一本黄色书刊都没有，反倒是不正常的。”Reborn调笑着说，“意大利那边可比你们这里还要开放许多。”

“……”沢田纲吉脸红到了脖子，他现在只想抓着昨晚上的自己好好骂一顿为什么不及时收起来。

“你就算藏起来，我也找得到的哦。”Reborn眨眨眼，揶揄道。

“……”沢田纲吉不想说话。他头上放了冰袋，手脚捂得结结实实地缩在被窝里。身上出了一身汗，这几天的焦躁和失眠缓解了一些，头脑也跟着清醒了点。他把被子拉到眼睛下，偷偷躲在被子的阴影里瞧Reborn。

“你发烧了。虽然不知道你想干什么，大概是突发奇想跑到并盛神社那里吹了一晚上的风所以着凉了。”

“你怎么知道的？”沢田纲吉小声问道。

Reborn看起来似乎对手上的黄色书刊更感兴趣，说话间已经翻到了最后几页，漫不经心地回答他，“虫子告诉我的。”

“不要用这种玩笑敷衍我了，Reborn。”

“我猜的。”

“我就知道……”

“优秀的杀手是需要优秀的推理才能的，彭格列的首领也是哦。”

“好啦我知道了。”

沢田纲吉无奈，他放软了声调，蒙在被子里说话让他的声音有点含糊不清。

Reborn扔了书，转过身，拉开他的被子，俯下身用冰凉的指尖摸他的脸颊和耳朵：“现在温度降下来了。”

沢田纲吉脸上顿时火烧火燎地烫起来，性幻想对象的脸近在眼前，帽檐阴影下Reborn的神情暧昧不明，黑眸里的感情既是深情又是专注，他被这样的眼神看着，只觉得心脏蹦得快跳出来了。

“脸还是很烫。”Reborn收回手指，若有所思，“要不要把你放冰柜里冻一冻。”

“不要想这种奇怪的事！”

“看来今晚没办法退烧了。”Reborn叹气，“你生着病我也没办法教你什么，这两天就好好休息。”

“嗯。”

“明天我给你在学校请一天假。妈妈说如果明天还不退烧的话会带你去医院，一平在厨房给你做了容易消化的流食。”

“嗯。”

“好了。”于是Reborn站起身，微微向他点头示意，“那我该走了，阿纲。”

“等等等等。”沢田纲吉没反应过来，坐起来，冰袋从额头上滑下。Reborn说完已经毫不留恋地走到了门口，Reborn每天就是这样离开他的。他觉得心里空落落的，空落落的地方被浅淡的酸涩感拉扯着。沢田纲吉从没想到自己动作可以这么快，Reborn才抓住门把手，他已经翻下床，光脚踩在地板上，抓住Reborn的手拉着他转过身，对上Reborn难得讶异的眼睛。

“你现在就走吗？”

“……”Reborn默默地看着他。

“我是说，”沢田纲吉昂头看着Reborn黑亮的瞳仁，“今天不是还早吗？”

“已经不早了，”Reborn点点柜上的闹钟，沢田纲吉转头看过去，时针已经转到了十二，他这才发现原来现在已经是半夜，窗外的民居差不多都黑了。

“那你留下来吧！”

他想也没想，脱口而出。

Reborn松开门把手，转身面对他，叹了一口气，“阿纲，你在撒娇吗？”

“你觉得是的话，就是。”沢田纲吉红了整张脸，好在本来就在发烧，所以可能也看不出来。

“你是生病了怕一个人独处的小孩吗？”Reborn嗤笑他，“这可不是黑手党首领的作风。”可他还是挣开手，问道：

“哪里有地铺?”

沢田纲吉不知道哪来的勇气，可能是每晚肆意幻想的梦境侵入了现实，也可能是这次发烧烧坏了他脑子里理智的线，他竟然又伸手捉回了Reborn松开他的左手，拇指在手心里亲昵地挠了挠。

“我一个人睡不好。”

他低下头，看着他们交握的手，他的手在轻轻颤抖，说不定身体也在颤抖。他生病了，或者他是疯了，要不就是世界疯了。他听见自己说的话，咬字清晰，掷地有声。

“我想你和我一起睡。”

  
  
10

终于又回到了那天早晨，沢田纲吉和Reborn并排躺在床上，床变大了，床上的两个人平躺着，中间隔着足够的距离，其中一人额头上还放着毛巾。

“阿纲，你知道刚才那句话是什么意思吗。”Reborn身上仍穿着全套的西装，双手枕在脑袋下，眼睛看着天花板，似乎在想心事。

冷静后的沢田纲吉现在手软脚软，直挺挺地躺在里头，脑袋里全是刚刚拉着Reborn的画面。Reborn 黑漆漆的眼睛盯着他看了一会，他以为一锤子要敲过来了，可Reborn竟然只是说好吧，从善如流地脱了鞋爬上了床。

沢田纲吉咽了咽口水，欲念的人触手可及，他反倒缩着身体不敢靠过去。

“我知道。”他说出声，自己都能感觉到声音里的哆哆嗦嗦。

Reborn点点头，又开口教导道：“阿纲，刚刚那句话以后不要随便对别人说。”

“我知道！”沢田纲吉又红了脸，“我长大了。”他又把脑袋缩到被子下，露出一双因为紧张而眼眶发热的眼睛，继续偷偷用眼角余光打量Reborn的表情。

“我现在真怀疑你到底懂不懂了。”Reborn侧过身，压着手臂面朝着沢田纲吉，鹰隼般锐利的视线如子弹出膛般瞄准了他的做贼心虚。

“我只对你说过。”沢田纲吉嗫嚅着说道，声音细如蚊讷。

Reborn愣了一下，笑了出来，明明声调那么温柔，沢田纲吉却听到了语气里满满的开玩笑。

“你是想和我谈恋爱吗？阿纲。”

“不是！”他急急地反驳道，说完他有些后悔，可又好像没说错。

“那你是喜欢我？”Reborn继续问他。

沢田纲吉犹豫了，等他想要回答时，Reborn已经转回去，重新把目光放回到天花板上。然后沢田纲吉知道他错过了回答的最佳时机。

Reborn沉默了一阵。

“阿纲，你和别人接过吻吗？”

“没有……有……”沢田纲吉还在为方才的迟疑无比懊恼——他意识到刚才的迟疑让他又错过了什么事，像那天早上他和Reborn躺在床上时他错过的那种眼神一样的事情。  
  
他不由自主地侧过身，呆呆地、光明正大地注视着Reborn默不作声的脸，“那次和夏马尔在保健室，意外……”

“那个不算，阿纲，你知道我说的是什么样的吻。”

沢田纲吉沉默了。

“哼，”Reborn抿着嘴勾起笑，“没接过吻的未成年小鬼。”

“我马上就十八岁了！”沢田纲吉气恼。

“还有两天。”

沢田纲吉有些难受，迟钝如他也听出了Reborn话语里的调笑，Reborn压根没把他的心情当真，Reborn还把他当小孩子，Reborn就是在欺负他。他越想越难受，眼眶里的热度顿时变得滚烫，差点就要为此落下委屈的泪水。

“算上在未来的日子的话，在生理上我早就成年了。”他皱着眉，努力想把气恼掩饰在故作平静的语气下。

Reborn不置可否。

他的视线挪到Reborn因为成功戏弄到他而勾起的嘴角上，心底忽然鼓起比方才拉住Reborn时更莽的勇气，双手撑起身体，然后对准那对坏心眼的嘴唇吻了下去。

沢田纲吉想，他的呼吸一定很热，不然Reborn为什么会像被烫到了一样？

他们的嘴唇触碰着，他们的视线也互相触碰着。沢田纲吉的一切落到了Reborn的眼睛里，Reborn的一切也落到了沢田纲吉的眼睛里。

原来Reborn接吻时是这个样子啊。

他摸索着贴合Reborn的嘴唇，心底定定神，用舌头去舔Reborn的唇缝。

“阿纲？”Reborn刚开口，沢田纲吉的舌头就找准时机溜了进去，Reborn的嘴巴里热热的，舌尖碰到舌尖的时候，脑海里仿佛炸裂了一颗巨大的烟花。他努力睁大眼睛，脑袋变得晕沉沉的，发烧的热度烧遍了全身上下，接吻的方式无师自通，他一边急促地呼吸着，一边鲁莽急躁地在Reborn的口腔里四处探索。

沢田纲吉摸摸索索再次握住Reborn的手，掌心相对，手指交叉，十指相扣，握紧Reborn的力量让他无比安心——现在要么是Reborn先被他发烧滚热的温度烫化，要么就是他快要融化在Reborn的舌头和嘴唇里了。

Reborn另一只手抓着他的手臂，既没有推开他，也没有加深这个吻。黑亮的眼睛注视着他的学生，任由他在自己的口腔里无休止地索取。直到沢田纲吉快要因为拙劣的吻技无法呼吸，Reborn才动了动，牙齿轻轻咬了咬嘴巴里作乱的软舌。

沢田纲吉直起身，不知不觉他跨坐在了Reborn身上。

“呼……呼……”

沢田纲吉重重地呼吸着，伸手轻柔地抚摸着Reborn的脸，拇指揩去Reborn下巴上的水迹，又忍不住被他的双唇吸引，着迷地用手指在那两瓣抿着的唇瓣上轻轻按压碾磨，看着不知是谁溢出留在唇角的津液被他抹开，把被吻得湿润的嘴唇变得更加湿哒哒的。

他有点喘不过气来，呼吸的热度愈发爬升，潮湿又滚烫，欲念的火焰没有清醒的理智冷却，烧得他浑身躁动不安。  
  
简单的说，他又想吻下去了。

“脑子烧坏了吗？”Reborn抓住学生的手下滑，握住对方的手腕，止住了沢田纲吉暗示露骨的动作。沢田纲吉的脸潮红得不自然，眼神迷离，眼睛里好像蒙着一层水雾，分明是陷入了意乱情迷。

“我可不想被长大不到一年的Reborn说。”沢田纲吉俯下身，又想去亲Reborn的嘴唇，被Reborn偏头躲过了，“我知道的，Reborn长大的那天前后，荷尔蒙分泌失调，所以那几天你总是动不动暴躁，还总躲着我。我都记得的。”

沢田纲吉索性软绵绵地趴在Reborn身上，侧头看着他们紧握着的手，Reborn的鬓角擦着他的脸颊，冰冰凉凉的，惹得他忍不住偏过头多蹭了几下。好吧，他的脑袋又变成浆糊了，分不清自己身处何时何地，也许他在做梦也不一定。也许从他吻上Reborn的嘴唇开始就在做梦了，Reborn才不会老老实实地被人强吻。想到这，沢田纲吉忍不住笑了起来。

“因为Reborn也是会有被荷尔蒙影响的一天，所以我过分一点也没关系吧？”

这么一句没头没脑的话说出来，连沢田纲吉都被其中的毫无逻辑逗乐了。他埋在Reborn的胸膛上止不住地闷声笑，笑得身体一颤一颤的。

“所以是荷尔蒙分泌过剩吗？”

“可能是吧。”

“好了，到此为止，该清醒了。”Reborn声音里难得有了点气愤，抬手把胡闹的学生从身上掀下来，沢田纲吉没骨头似的软软地侧躺在床上，手上握着Reborn的力气却丝毫不减，他拉着Reborn的手直抵身下。

“不行啊，Reborn。”

他垂下眼睑。

“我硬了。”

  
  
11  
  
世界像在万花筒里，旋转着，咕噜咕噜摇动着，五颜六色的彩纸飘起又落下，绚烂的光在细碎的玻璃块上跳跃。

他睁开眼，Reborn枕着双臂早在不知何时睡熟了。

他闭上眼，Reborn握住他的手，沾满情欲的双眸落入他的眼睛。

沢田纲吉缩起身体，一寸之外是他渴求的热度，他却不敢靠近。

  
  
——他已分不清梦境与现实。


End file.
